fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Shadow
Selena Shadow is a fanmade customer. Appearance First appearance (Papa's Bakeria) She wears a white and grey tube top, white jeans with a belt. White and Pink shoes, white armbands and a silver necklace. She also has grey and pink headphones on her head. Papa's Sushiria For the beginning of Sushira; she wears a black t shirt and jeans. Her style B Outfit is altered to a long white shirt, with a grey sleeeless puffy jacket. With pink pants and white and grey shoes with a checkered white and pink belt. Her Style H Outfit is her Alter Ego White Shadow Flipdeck Personality She is described to be somewhat rash and outspoken on the outside, but indeed has a caring heart for others. She was offered to visit Papa Louie’s new restaurant one day; papa’s Sushiria and gladly accepted on going. Once arriving and after he showed her around; she accidentally broke his Lucky Cat Statue. Selena Apologized but Papa told her not to worry. The next day Selena White visited to see how business was going and was surprised to see the place empty. Papa explained no one had shown and he had no money to replace the statue. Selena volunteered to help and Papa gave her the Job immediately the restaurant, Much to her dismay. But it states she has other things to attend to during the weekend, this is most likely the time she turns her appearance to White Shadow. Interests She holds a high interest in earning money. She is a considerable Tomboy and has a rough attitude to other things She strangely orders mainly ingredients of the color white; hinting to her alter ego's name. Her favorite holidays are Christmas and Easter during Bakeria, but during Sushiria she likes three Holidays, Christmas, Lucky Lucky Matsuri and Maple Mornings She Enjoys watching Nowtime news, but this is very ironic as her alter Ego is constantly being chased by them. Relationships White has many relationships with characters in her life. Papa Louie Papa Louie was the one to invite her to hsi new restaurant, but it is unexplained how she got the invite. But She and Him seems to be on good terms as she offers to make up the money for breaking his statue and he happily hires her for the Sushiria. Clover Despite Clover being her co-worker, Clover has no idea that Selena is White Shadow. Clover sees Selena as a close friend to be around and often invites her to a sneak preview of the Scarlett and the Shakers new songs. Matt Despite Matt being her co-worker, he also has no idea that Selena is White Shadow. Matt and Selena often don't interact, but appear to get one well. Orders (her orders are the same as her counterpart) *She First appears in Papa's Bakeria* Papa's Bakeria ''' '''Normal Order Vanilla Crispies crust Cheescake filling (Two layers) Marshmallow filling (Two Layers) Vented Curst Whipped Cream (Around the outside ring) White chocolate Syrup (all over) Crushed Wafers (All over) Easter Vanilla Crispies crust Cheesecake filling (Two layers) Jellybean Jam(Two Layers) Vented Curst Wildberry Whip (Around the outside ring) White chocolate Syrup (all over) Lavender Cheeps (One in the middle) Christmas Vanilla Crispies crust Cheesecake filling (Two layers) Marshmallow filling (Two Layers) Snowflake Crust Whipped Cream (Around the outside ring) White chocolate Syrup (all over) Candy Cane drizzel (All over) Frosted Gifts (One in the middle) Papa's Sushiria Instead of Easter; she now likes Maple Mornings, Lucky Lucky Matsuri and Christmas if she is a customer Normal order White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Cream Cheese Toppings Prawn Tobiko Yum Yum sauce Tea Strawberry Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Maple Mornings White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Hashbrown patties Toppings Bacon Cinnamon Yum Yum sauce Tea Strawberry Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Christmas White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Cream Cheese Toppings Prawn Tobiko Cranberry sauce Tea Peppermint Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Lucky Lucky Matsuri White Rice Momoiro Soy Paper Crab Stick Cream Cheese Toppings Prawn Lucky Dust Yum Yum sauce Tea Iyokan Tea with Sugarplum bubbles Papa's Scooperia Her Holidays are just Christmas Normal Order (Bronze) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with White Chocolate Chips Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone (Silver) first Cookie Traditional Cookie with White chocolate Chips Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Second Cookie: Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle cone (Gold) First Cookie Traditional Cookie with White chocolate Chips Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle Cone Second Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle cone Third Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Strawberry ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Waffle Cone Christmas (Bronze) First Cookie: Traditional Cookie with Holiday Yum and M's Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone (Silver) first Cookie Traditional Cookie with Holiday Yum and M's Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Second Cookie: Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle cone (Gold) First Cookie Traditional Cookie with Holiday Yum and M's Vanilla Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Second Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Cookies and Cream Ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle cone Third Cookie Traditional cookie with Sugar Crystals Strawberry ice Cream Whipped Cream Mini Mallows Candy Cane Waffle Cone Triva She has an alter Ego; White Shadow. She seems to like taking things for free; considering she went willingly to Papa's New Restaurant when given the option to have a free sample. She is considered greedy with her love of Money and gaining tips. She has no relations or siblings. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:S Characters